Itsumo Anata to
by chocho mami
Summary: -TWOSHOOT- Sekolah baru, kehidupan baru, dan...AKU yang baru SUDAH DIMULAI. Aku tak akan terikat dengan kehidupan lamaku lagi. Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Ya, dari awal  / SasuNaru Main /  Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #3
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s)**!

Shounen-AI, OOC, Alternative Universe, miss typo(s), GAJE, dll.

**Rated**: T

**Genre(s):** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing:** U. Sasuke x U. Naruto

**.**

**NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Itsumo Anata to  
><strong>by: Hikarii Hana  
><strong>Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #3<strong>

**.**

**Summary:** Sekolah baru, kehidupan baru, dan...AKU yang baru SUDAH DIMULAI. Aku tak akan terikat dengan kehidupan lamaku lagi. Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Ya, dari awal.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Terlihat seorang remaja pria berambut pirang yang memakai _headband_ yang diikat erat di dahinya berdiri kokoh di depan gerbang sekolah swasta.

**[Konoha Senior High School]**

Dengan matanya yang beriris _sapphire_ di tatapnya dengan tajam papan sekolah yang terletak di atas gerbang sekolah tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya angin yang menerpanya sehingga membuat rambut, ekor _headband_, serta ujung jubahnya yang berterbangan tak karuan.

_'Sekolah ini...akan menjadi awal dari semuanya,'_ batin remaja pirang tersebut. Ia menggenggam tas yang ditenteng di bahunya.

"Ya! Semuanya akan kumulai dari awal... Di sini," ucapnya tegas, lalu ia pun memasuki sekolah swasta tersebut dengan mantap.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

_'Gila! Luas banget sih,'_ batinku kesal.

Saat ini, dalam waktu lebih dari 10 menit, aku berjalan menelurusi koridor-koridor di sekolah tempatku akan belajar selama 3 tahun ke depan ini. Ck. Kalau bukan karena wanita tua menyebalkan itu aku tak akan bersekolah di tempat 'mengenaskan' ini.

Kulihat setiap ruangan yang ada mencari sebuah ruangan yang kiranya merupakan ruangan tempat di mana kepala sekolah yang nyebelin ini berada.

'Nyebelin'? Hei! Jangan bilang aku cuma asal ngomong, ya. Kepsek tersebut memang nyebelin banget! Aku tahu seluk-beluknya sebab ia_—_

Seketika langkahku langsung terhenti saat mataku menangkap sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _**Headmaster's Room**_.

_'Oke! Akhirnya.. Ck.'_

Tanpa basa-basi seperti mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu, aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan kasar.

**Braak!**

"NENEK! DI MANA_—_"

**JDUAKK!**

"Auch! Hei!" protesku pada wanita bangkotan dengan wajah menipu di hadapanku ini. Aku mengelus-elus dahiku yang diselimuti oleh headband kesayanganku yang bergambar 'spiral' di tengahnya, sebab orang tua satu ini melemparku dengan pena miliknya.

Lebay?

Tidak, tidak, aku tak lebay, tentu saja. Nenek tua ini saja yang tidak 'normal'! Entah apa yang membuatnya mempunyai kekuatan yang SANGAT berlebih dengan wajah yang AWET MUDA!

Ck. Aku pun masih tak percaya jika diumur 50 tahun lebih, ia masih berwajah seperti wanita cantik yang sering kulihat di majalah-majalah.

"Naruto! Berapa kali kubilang padamu! 'Bersikaplah sopan pada Nenekmu sendiri'! Apalagi Nenekmu ini juga kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini!" bentak wanita tua tersebut kepadamu. "Dan ingat! Di sini, kau memanggilku 'Nona'!" jawabnya.

"Cih! Apanya yang 'nona'," desisku. Aku tahu, ia mendengarnya dari aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Toh, aku tak 'memancing'-nya lebih seperti biasanya.

Dan... Oke! Wanita tua bangkotan 'penipu' ini memang Nenekku, ibu dari pa_—_almarhumah papaku. Namanya adalah Namikaze Tsunade.

"Ck, Naruto. Bisakah kau bersikap seperti dulu saja. Aku tak suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang, _boy_. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap wa_—_oke! aku akan lebih sopan_—_ Nenek Tsunade tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan berharap?

Aku menatapnya kembali, datar. "Tidak," jawabku dengan gelengan kecil. "Nek, aku tahu kau sangat tahu dan sangat mengerti kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Dan, kuharap Nenek pun menerima itu," kataku dengan tatapan tajam kepada Nenek Tsunade.

Nenek membalas tatapanku. "Tapi, menurutku ini percuma, _boy_. Kau hanya lari. Kau tak bisa berevolusi apabila kau tak mampu menerima dirimu sendiri, _boy_," jelas Nenek Tsunade.

Aku memutar kedua bola mata sapphire-ku malas. "Diamlah, Nek. Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi sekarang. Bukannya kita sudah membahasnya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu? Ck, katakan saja kelasku!" ujarku pada Nenek Tsunade dengan ketus.

"HEI! Nami_—_"

"Uzumaki."

"Eh?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, Nek! 'Namikaze Naruto' telah mati!" bentakku pada Nenek Tsunade. Kulihat Nenek Tsunade terbelalak kaget melihat tingkahku.

"Ck! Katakan saja di mana kelasku!" perintahku. Nenek Tsunade semakin menatapku tak percaya.

Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya menatap Nenek Tsunade tajam, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Haa..." Nenek Tsunade menghela nafasnya. "Kelas X E. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana," ucap Nenek Tsunade akhirnya. Ia berjalan melewatiku dan keluar dari ruangannya, diikuti oleh diriku yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Tapi, saat Nenek melewatiku tadi, ia sempat mengacak-acak rambut pirangku sambil berkata, "Aku harap kau tak melakukan hal yang salah,_ boy._" Entah apa maksudnya, aku tak mau ambil pusing.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Nah, anak-anak, setelah praktek kemarin. Jadi, kita menemukan kesimpulan bahwa untuk mengerjakan soal ini, kita dapat menggunakan rum_—_"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Hm..silahkan," jawab pria bermasker dengan rambut _silver_ tersebut kepada orang yang telah mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan sukses mengganggu jam pelajarannya.

**Greekk!**

"Maaf mengganggu, Kakashi," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikucir dua ke bawah yang terkesan elegan. Ia adalah si pengetuk tadi sekaligus pemilik serta kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School, Namikaze Tsunade.

"Iya, Nona Tsunade," kata pria bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Buku _orange_ yang dipastikan BUKAN buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangannya langsung dimasukan ke kantung celana bagian belakangnya.

"Bisa keluar sebentar?" tanya Nona Tsunade. Kakashi mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

Sepeninggalan Kakashi, kelas X E yang tadi diam langsung saja gaduh seketika. Bisik-bisik serta gerakan-gerakan yang sedari tadi mereka tahan untuk fokus ke pelajaran matematika yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Tapi, hal itu tak berlangsung lama sebab Kakashi langsung masuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Ia mengeluarkan buku _orange_ berjudul 'Icha-Icha Tactis' yang sangat mencurigakan itu lagi, membukanya di halaman tertentu. "Diam semuanya. Kembali fokus," kata Kakashi tanpa melihat murid-muridnya, matanya terus tertuju ke buku mencurigakan di tangannya.

Setelah dirasa semua murid kembali fokus ke dirinya, Kakashi pun berkata, "Eherm... Hari ini, di kelas kita, ada murid baru, pindahan dari Oto Senior High School."

Segera saja, kelas yang semula diam kembali ribut tak karuan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak jelas pun mengalun ke udara, seakan merupakan sambutan awal sang murid baru.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya (?). "Sudahlah. Silahkan, _boy,_" ucap Kakashi sambil menengok sekilas ke arah pintu kelas yang masih terbuka.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, dari pintu kelas tersebut, masuklah seorang remaja pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan _headband_ hitam berekor panjang yang terikat erat di keningnya. Tak lupa juga dengan jubah hitam menjuntai seketiak kaki yang dipakainya. Hal itu tambah membuat kesan 'tampan dan _—_sedikit_—_sangar' pada remaja berkulit tan eksotis tersebut.

"Silahkan kenalkan dirimu, _boy,"_ ujar Kakashi tetap fokus pada 'ritual'-nya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cengiran khas-nya. Lalu, ia menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

**Sret! Sret! Sret! Sret! Sret!**

**Braaakkk!**

Terkejut? Itu sudah pasti.

Separoh warga kelas tersebut hampir copot jantungnya ketika mendengar suara gebrakan papan tulis yang tak terduga dari sang murid baru.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Orang yang akan menjadi pemimpin negara kotor ini suatu saat nanti! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ucapnya dengan cengiran sinis sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bangga.

Tak dipedulikannya berbagai macam tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia tetap berdiri kokoh di depan kelas tersebut.

Kakashi lalu membuka lagi suaranya. "Yak! Ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada Uzumaki," ucapnya.

Hening.

Namun, tiba-tiba, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah berkacamata mengangkat tangannya. "Ya? Silahkan," respon Kakashi.

"Naruto, namaku Karin. Oke! Nggak perlu basa-basi, aku cuma mau tanya. Di sini, kau bayar sendiri atau mendapat beasiswa?" tanya Karin.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, memutarkan kedua bola mata _sapphire_-nya malas. Cengiran sinisnya semakin berkembang. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Karin menggidikan bahunya. "Kau tahu? Di sini sekolah _elite_, mayoritas orang berkelas. Tentu saja, jika kau murid beasiswa menjijikan seperti dia...," tunjuk Karin pada seorang remaja pria bersurai_ raven_ yang melawan gravitasi, ia hanya memandang datar ke depan. "...Jangan harap aku mau berhubungan denganmu," lanjut Karin dengan tersenyum manis.

Remaja bermata _onyx_ yang ditunjuk Karin tadi walau memberi kesan tak peduli, tapi ia tetap tersenyum geli. 'Dasar murahan,' batin remaja pria tersebut.

Naruto mendengus. "Heh! Jangan geer, wanita jalang! Jangankan berhubungan, menatapmu saja aku tak sudi!" jawab Naruto sarkatis. Eum... SANGAT sarkatis.

Hening. Warga kelas langsung terbelalak kaget atas perkataan Naruto. Berbagai macam ekspresi mewarnai kelas tersebut. Mereka tahu, memang kata-kata Karin itu menyebalkan, tetapi mereka juga tahu seharusnya Naruto sebagai seorang _gentle man_ tidak berkata seperti itu.

Karin yang mendengar itu, hendak melabrak Naruto yang lancang tersebut. Tapi, tak perlu repot-repot, Kakashi telah mengintrupsi Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Uzumaki, jaga bicaramu. Ini masih jam belajar," tegur Kakashi.

"Jaga bicara? Heh!" desis Naruto sinis. Tapi, Kakashi tak memedulikannya, Karin pun cuma bisa menatapnya tajam.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Kelas yang semula hening atas perkataan Naruto langsung berjalan lancar lagi.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun terlontar dari siswa-siswi kelas X E dengan tujuan untuk lebih mengenal bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

Naruto pun hanya menjawab mereka seadanya dengan nada sombong. Terkadang, apabila pertanyaan yang dilontarkan terlalu privasi, ia akan menjawabnya dengan sarkatis.

Hal ini, membuat ia mendapat kesan 'sombong' dan 'preman' dari murid-murid X E, termasuk Kakashi, wali kelas kelas tersebut.

Tapi, ada pertanyaan dari salah satu murid yang membuat bingung murid-murid X E.

Bukan-bukan. Bukan, karena pertanyaannya itu susah atau tak masuk akal. Bukan juga karena si penanya memberi pertanyaan dengan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti. Tapi, karena...

...reaksi sang bocah Uzumaki saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Naruto, aku Sai," kata remaja bersurai hitam dengan senyumnya yang erm...palsu?

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau memilih pindah sekolah dari Oto Senior High School yang berada di pinggir kota ke sini?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyumannya. "Apalagi masih awal semester begini? Apa karena pekerjaan orang tuamu?" lanjut Sai.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai tersebut langsung menegang. Tubuhnya bergemetar. Matanya terbelalak dan tak fokus. Naruto pun dengan perlahan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat perubahan dari Naruto yang berkesan sombong dan preman itu menjadi seperti ini. Tentu membuat warga kelas menatapnya bingung_—_dan khawatir_—._

_Naruto, mulai saat ini kita berteman, oke!_

_Hei, Naru! Tolong kerjakan tugas musim panas kami dong~ Kita kan teman~_

_Namikaze! Di mana tugasmu, hah! Benar-benar! Dasar anak yatim!_

_Naruto, ayo traktirin kami coklat itu~ kami temanmu kan?_

_Dasar pencuri cilik! Masih kecil sudah mencuri, besar jadi apa, hah! Orang tuamu pasti juga orang nggak benar!_

_Naruto! Dasar Bodoh! Pelit amat sih jadi orang! Sudah! Kami tak mau lagi berteman denganmu! Dasar anak pelacur!_

_Naruto bodoh..._

_Anak hina..._

_Anak yatim nggak berguna..._

_Anak pelacur sialan..._

_Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..._

**BRAKKK!**

"BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja di depannya yang merupakan milik seorang murid bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Seluruh warga X E langsung panik seketika, melihat Naruto seperti orang kesetanan. Sai yang bertanya pun langsung menghilangkan senyuman palsu yang menyebalkan miliknya.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto. "Ada a_—_"

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

**SET! GREKKK! BRAAKK!**

Naruto pun langsung keluar dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Tak memedulikan teriakan Kakashi yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Hm..." gumam sang murid beasiswa satu-satunya di kelas tersebut.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian hari pertama yang membuatku harus membolos dan tiduran di rumah sendiri. Ukh. Oke, lupakan Naruto soal pertanyaan sialan dari teman sekelas menyebalkanmu yang suka tersenyum palsu itu. Bisa-bisa kau kembali tidur tak berdaya di kamar, huh!

Jam istirahat ini, sebenarnya aku ingin menyendiri saja di atap sekolah untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi atau di taman belakang sekolah untuk menikmati pemandangan alam.

Tapi, rencanaku itu berubah 360°. Ini disebabkan oleh perut sialanku yang nggak bisa diajak kompromi! Cih! Main lapar-lapar aja! Nurut dikit napa sama aku yang punya nih perut, huh!

Maka dari itu, di sinilah aku sekarang… Kantin yang menyesakkan!

Nggak kupedulikan tatapan-tatapan siswa-siswi di kantin yang berbagai macam itu. Mau sinis, mau dendam, mau bingung, mau takut, mau kagum_—_ Oke! Coret yang terakhir. Aku sangat nggak peduli.

Dengan _enjoy_-nya aku jalan sampai ke dinding tempat yang menghubungkan siswa-siswi dengan koki-koki di kantin. Oke, mungkin kantin sekolah ini sangat 'susah' untuk disebut 'kantin'.

"Kak Ayame~" panggilku kepada kakak yang merupakan anak dari koki favoritku di kantin ini.

Langsung saja, kak Ayame menghampiriku. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menatapku dari balik 'lubang' yang membatasi kami.

"Ramen miso jumbo sama jus jeruk?" tanya Kak Ayame dengan senyumannya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil dengan cengiran tulusku.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya," kata Kak Ayame yang dibalas anggukan olehku.

Oke! Aku tahu sikapku ini memang aneh. Kenapa coba aku malah menjadi diriku yang ramah dan terus cengar-cengir di hadapan Kak Ayame? Apa aku menyukai Kak Ayame?

_'HAH? Bego! Bego! Tolol! Pikiran macam apa itu, Naruto! Nggak mungkin kau menyukai wanita yang sudah kau anggap kakakmu sendiri kan? Hei! Dia itu kakakmu yang selalu menjagamu sejak kecil bila Nenek tak di rumah!'_ pikirku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku pelan.

**Kriingg!**

"Eh?"

"Naru, jangan bengong aja. Ini pesananmu," kata Kak Ayame. Aku yang tersadar dari lamunan bodoh sejenakku, langsung mengambil nampan yang berisi pesananku dan berniat pergi setelah mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

**Set!**

"Eh? Apa, Kak?" tanyaku bingung ketika Kak Ayame menarik jubah hitam yang selalu kupakai.

"Naruto..." ucap Kak Ayame sambil menggosok-gosokan jari jempol dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Mengerti maksudnya, aku langsung nyengir lima jari. Kulepaskan tangan Kak Ayame yang memegang jubahku. "Kak, nanti minta bayarannya ke Nenek aja, ya. Uang saku mingguanku habis, hehehe," jawabku takut-takut sambil cengengesan.

Oke! Aku OOC dari karakter yang kubuat di sekolah! Tapi, nggak apa-apa. Jika ada yang berani mengejekku karena aku takut sama Kak Ayame, aku bunuh dia! Huh!

Kak Ayame tersenyum mengerikan. "Ayah... Naruto, nggak membayar lagi," panggil Kak Ayame pada ayahnya, Paman Teuchi yang sudah kuanggap 'ayah'-ku sendiri.

"NARUTO!"

_'Oke! Waktunya aku menjauh dari dinding ini!'_ batinku sambil berlari ke meja paling jauh dari dinding, tempat siswa-siswi tersebut memesan makanan.

Aku pun mendudukan diriku setelah mendapatkan meja kosong. Nggak kupedulikan para siswa yang duduk di situ tadi langsung beranjak pergi. Takut denganku kali? Hahaha...

Kulirik dinding tempat siswa-siswi memesan makanan. Aku pun sempat bergidik ngeri saat kulihat kepalan tangan Kak Ayame yang diacungkan sambil melihat ke arahku. Tapi, tak usah dipikirkanlah. Nikmati saja dulu ramen yang sedari tadi memintaku untuk memakannya, hehe...

Kuambil sumpit di samping mangkok ramenku, lalu kupatahkan sumpit yang menjadi satu itu sehingga kembali menjadi dua. "Selamat makan~" kataku sambil menyatukan kedua tanganku yang memegang sumpit.

Dengan khidmat, kunikmati ramen miso yang membuatku bergairah ini.

Namun,belum sampai lima menit aku menikmati ramen yang mengguggah selera makan-ku ini. Tiba-tiba, kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" panggil—err…terlalu maksa deh, maksudku tanya orang itu padaku.

Kulirik dia sekilas, lalu kembali menikmati ramen ini tanpa menjawab sama sekali pertanyaannya yang nggak penting itu. Hei! Masa dia nggak tahu aku? Na—maksudku Uzumaki Naruto yang keren bin hebat ini? Heeelllo? Ke mana aja ni orang?

Kudengar orang itu menghela nafas. "Langsung saja. Aku Hyuuga Neji, ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Dan aku repot-repot datang menghampirimu, hanya ingin mengurus tentang ekskul-mu," jelasnya.

_'Ekskul? Aih~ malas banget~'_ batinku lemas. Aku pun berusaha secuek mungkin agar orang satu ini pergi dari hadapanku.

"Slurrp! Slurrpp! Slurrpp!"

Kulirik si Neji itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Hei, Uzumaki. Aku nggak peduli jika kau nggak berniat untuk mengikuti ekskul. Tapi, kau WAJIB untuk memilihnya. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat memilih, karena…" Ketua OSIS yang kayak cewek itu menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku nggak mau Nona Tsunade harus bertindak," ucap Neji.

"Sluurrrp! Sluurrpp! Ah~~ Enak~~~" riangku. Aih~ Dasar Ketua OSIS semua sekolah sama aja! Gini ngancam, Gitu ngancam…nyebelin banget! Huh! Emangnya aku takut apa 'ma ancamannya? Ancaman nggak mutu. 'aku nggak mau Nona Tsunade harus bertindak'? Hahahaha…. Lucu, lucu…aku nggak takut tuh ma Ne—

_'Tunggu! Ini ada yang salah nih.'_ Aku yang hendak berjalan ke tempat nampan kosong ini diletakan langsung membeku seketika.

'…_Aku nggak mau Nona Tsunade harus bertindak.'  
>'…Aku nggak mau Nona Tsunade harus bertindak.'<br>'Aku nggak mau Nona Tsunade harus bertindak.'  
>'…Nona Tsunade.'<br>'…Nona Tsunade.'  
>'Tsuna—'<em>

"NENEK!" teriakku nggak jelas, setelah mengerti siapa 'Nona Tsunade' itu… Duh! Begonya~

Aku langsung menatap Hyuuga Neji yang berdiri pas di sampingku. Nggak peduli ma tatapan anak-anak dan tatapan ketua OSIS satu ini, aku langsung aja ngomong ke dia, "Oke! Oke! Tapi, maaf… bisa aku tahu apa aja ekskul-nya?" tanyaku ramah, tanpa sadar.

Neji memincingkan matanya padaku. Namun, itu cuma sedetik karena ia langsung mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Ya, sudah. Pulang sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling untuk melihat ekskul yang ada. Kebetulan hari ini semua ekskul diadakankan bersamaan," kata Neji.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk meletakan nampan kosong ini. _'Untung aku sadar siapa itu 'Nona Tsunade'…Ih~ kalo nggak, bisa mati muda aku~'_ batinku ngeri.

Dan tanpa aku sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Aku yang baru keluar kelas dengan yah~ seperti biasa gaya sengakku, langsung mengikuti pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata yang nggak…err…berpupil? Yah, begitulah ciri-cirinya. Dia adalah si Ketua OSIS yang menghampiriku tadi di kantin pas istirahat kedua, Kak Neji—yang baru kuketahui kakak kelasku— untuk merealisasikan pembicaraan kami tadi.

Nah, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Tempat pertama yang kami tuju….

AULA FUTSAL.

Aih~ malas sebenarnya, mauku sih langsung pulang tapi apa boleh buat deh, daripada bermasalah sama Nenek? Huh!

Aku masih ingat kejadian waktu aku masih SMP. Waktu itu aku sedang liburan musim panas ke kota ini dan menginap di rumah Nenek Tsunade bersama almarhum kedua orang tuaku. Dalam ingatanku masih tergambar jelas sekali, kejadian pertama kali aku berurusan dengan Nenek Tsunade. Ih~

Ceritanya aku disuruh Nenek untuk pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Waktu itu, aku lagi sibuk main _PlayStation_ milikku, dan tanpa aku sadari aku menolak sambil ngomong, "Beli aja sendiri, apa susahnya sih? Nenek punya kaki'kan? Tanggung nih… entar lagi tamat."  
>Oke! Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar pertama yang kulakukan! Dan, aku yakin kalian tidak mau mendengar nasibku selanjutnya saat itu…<p>

Kulihat Kak Neji berhenti menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang klub futsal. _'Oke! Mampus! Moga aja aku nggak ditanyain macam-macam. Aku nggak mendengarkan sama sekali penjelasannya,'_ batinku penuh harap.

"Hai, Neji! Sudah selesai berkeliling aula futsal?" tanya seseorang berambut bop, beralis tebal, dan bermata bulat—OH! Jangan lupakan pakaian sepak bolanya yang ketat! Sungguh membuatku merinding. Ia menghampiri kami, kelihatannya habis bermain futsal tadi—terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bermandi keringat. _'Huek! Jangan mendekat! Bau~'_ batinku jijik.

"Ah! Kenalkan, Uzumaki. Dia Rock Lee, ketua klub futsal," jelas Kak Neji. Aku hanya memandang Rock Lee tersebut dengan pandangan jijik. Bukan hanya karena keringat baunya, ya. Tapi, juga karena penampilan menggelikannya itu. Idih! Alien dari mana nih?

"Hoi! Kau si murid baru di kelas sepuluh, ya? Berniat buat gabung klub futsal?" tanya Rock Lee dengan semangat.

Aku memandang geli semangatnya itu, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Masuk klub futsal?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling. Kulihat orang-orang aneh yang sama-sama menggelikannya dengan orang aneh yang merangkap sebagai ketua klub di hadapanku ini. Gedung aula dan lapangan yang berada di tengah aula klub futsal ini pun tak luput dari pandangan meremehkanku.

Aku langsung mendengus geli. "Maksudmu masuk ke klub sekumpulan orang aneh, bau, dan menjijikan ini?" tanyaku sarkatis, "Yang benar saja!" lanjutku.

Kulihat Rock Lee membelalakan matanya dan memandangku tajam. Kak Neji yang ada di sebelahku pun tak kalah kaget, tapi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Hei, 'Dik! Kau itu masih muda! Jaga bicaramu!" kata Rock Lee. 'Dik?' batinku bertanya. Ohh… Jadi dia kakak kelasku juga toh. Nggak kelihatan dari penampilan anehnya itu.

"'Jaga bicara?'" tanyaku mengulangi satu kalimat yang dikatakannya. "Heh! Tak usah sok menasehatiku, Kak. Kau jaga saja klub menyedihkanmu ini," kataku menghina dengan senyum meremehkan.

Kulihat Rock—erhm… Kak Lee menatapku tajam, tapi aku nggak takut. Aku malah membalasnya lebih tajam. Hei! Aku sekarang bukan aku yang dulu, Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto!

"Kau…" kata Kak Lee tertahan. "…Apa masalahmu, 'Dik! Mari kita bertarung saja! Kau telah berani meremehkan klub tercintaku ini!" kata Kak Lee yang marah, dapat kurasa dari auranya yang berat.

'Bertarung?' batinku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil. "Boleh," jawabku sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungku.

"_No, no, no,_ 'Dik. Bukan bertarung fisik. Tapi, futsal!" kata Kak Lee.

Aku terdiam dalam posisi kuda-kuda bertarungku. 'Futsal?'

_'_WHAT!_ Matilah! Aku nggak lihai main-mainan anak kecil itu,'_ batinku yang masih sempat saja menghina permainan yang menurutku emang permainan anak kecil.

Aku pun langsung panik dibuatnya. Walau nggak kutunjukan dari tingkah lakuku, tapi aku tahu mukaku pasti sudah pucat karena panik sekarang. Maunya aku mundur saja dari pertarungan konyol ini, tapi aku nggak mau dibilang pengecut! Kabur aja?...Aduh! Apalagi itu! Bisa dibilang pecundang! Percuma aja aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku sudah ada di lapangan futsal yang berada di tengah aula futsal ini. Lapangan ini, didindingi oleh net-net agar bolanya nanti nggak mengenai orang yang bermain, mungkin.

Kulihat Kak Neji ada di pinggir lapangan futsal ini. Ia berdiri di sudut tiang net. Sedangkan aku dan Kak Lee berada di tengah lapangan sambil saling member tatapan tajam. Kudengar juga suara teriakan-teriakan dari anggota klub futsal yang mulai berkumpul di luar net mengelilingi lapangan ini.

"Kak Lee! Maju!"

"Yo! Yo! Kak Lee! Kak Lee! _FIGHT, MAN!_"

"KALAHKAN ORANG PIRANG ITU!"

"LEE, BERJUANGLAH!"

_"GO! GO! GO! GO!"_

_'Cih! Norak!'_ batinku malas. Kulihat Kak Lee tersenyum lebar ke arah anak buahnya itu. "Tenang saja! Teriakan dukungan kalian MENGOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU!" teriaknya.

Aku hanya tertawa sinis sambil bergumam,"bodoh."

Kak Lee lalu menatapku tajam. Entah kenapa, aku bisa melihat kobaran api di mata bulatnya itu. Ia menginjak bola yang ada di antara kami. "Siap?" tanyanya semangat. Aku memutar bola mataku, "kapan pun."

Kak Lee tersenyum lebar, lalu berteriak, "MULAI!"

**DUG!**

Kak Lee langsung menendang bolanya menuju ke area-ku. Langsung saja, aku pun mengejarnya, berusaha menyusul dan merebut bola yang digiringnya dengan lihai. Berkali-kali aku hendak melakukan tackle ke arahnya. Tapi, GATOT! GAGAL TOTAL!... Tak bisa kuterima dia menang!

Saat dia ingin menembakan bola tersebut ke gawang milikku, aku segera berlari ke arah gawang, hendak bersiap-siap melakukan defense di areaku.

**DUG! **

**SIIUUUHH!**

**BRUKKK!**

_"Great!_" gumamku setelah aku bisa menangkap bola itu dengan menghadangnya menggunakan dadaku. Walau nyeri sekali, tapi aku senang karena jadinya nggak masuk, hehehe… Oh! Sebenarnya maunya sih aku menangkap bola itu dengan tanganku biar nggak sakit, tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi… kami kan cuma main berdua? Selain jadi _striker, defense_, aku juga jadi _keeper._ Tapi, kalo aku nangkap nih bola, aku ngopernya ke siapa? Hayo! Hohoho.. Pinter kan aku?

Dengan gesit, aku berlari ke area si Kak Lee. Kak Lee tertinggal di belakangku. Aku terkekeh pelan, bersiap untuk menendang bola yang kukuasai ini. _'Hahahaha…Kemenangan pertamaku~'_ batinku riang.

Tapi, belum juga aku menendang bola ini untuk dimasukan ke gawang. Tiba-tiba…

**SRREETTTTTTT!**

Kulihat Kak Lee mengambil bolaku sambil berbaring err…menyeret? Err..pokoknya tubuhnya di lapangan. Lalu, dengan sigap dia berdiri dan berlari lagi ke areaku. Semula aku takjub melihat kemampuannya, tapi saat tersadar aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahnya. "_Shit!_" gumamku pelan.

Begitulah. Pertarunganku dengan Kak Lee berlangsung dengan…seru? Cih! Nggak sama sekali, aku nggak suka main bola. Jadi aku menganggapnya…

SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!

Berulang kami kejar-kejaran, berebut bola, dan juga harus menjaga gawang tanpa menggunakan tangan, TANPA HASIL SAMA SEKALI!... Ini membuatku sangat kesal dan tentu saja, LELAH!  
>Rasanya aku ingin istirahat sejenak, tapi nggak bisa. Aku nggak mau dibilang lemah!<p>

Jadi, teruslah kami seperti ini dalam beberapa menit ini. Kulihat orang yang berada di hadapanku sekarang sedang menggiring bola dengan senyuman lebarnya. _'Nih orang nggak capek apa? Jangan-jangan dia ini benar-benar alien,'_ batinku yang mulai ngawur. Ingin rasanya kutonjok orang ini dan menyuruhnya berhenti—OH! Atau nggak, kubuat aja dia babak belur supaya senyum bodohnya itu hilang?

Aku terkekeh-kekeh pelan karena mendapat rencana yang HEBAT itu! _'Tendang kakinya…Injak! Duduki tubuhnya…Lalu, pukul bertubi-tubi!'_ batinku girang karena mendapat rencana yang menakjubkan!

Aku pun berlari kencang ke arahnya, tapi…belum sempat aku melakukan hal itu, kulihat dia hendak menembakan bola. '_SHIT!_ Kalo masuk, permainan pasti berakhir! Ini sudah menit-menit terakhir!' batinku panik saat melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di luar net ini yang telah menunjukan pukul 2.28. _'2 menit lagi!'_ batinku.

Aku langsung berlari saja ke arah gawang. Bersiap untuk menerima tembakan dari Kak Lee…

**DUG!**

**SYIIUHHH!**

"GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!"

"_Time UP!_"

"YEAAAHH! MENANG!"

"Sial!" Aku langsung memandang nanar Kak Lee yang lari-lari nggak jelas di lapangan. Mataku pun langsung melirik ke arah bola yang menggelinding dari dalam gawang ke luar, ke arahku. "Apa liat-liat!" kataku geram sambil menendang kembali bolaku ke dalam gawang.

Lalu, tanpa memedulikan teriakan Kak Lee yang mengejekku dan blablablabla, aku berjalan ke arah Kak Neji yang menatapku datar. "Lanjut ke ekskul lain, Kak," kataku pada Kak Neji, yang dibalas anggukan kecilnya.

Lalu, kami pun keluar dari aula klub sekumpulan orang-orang aneh itu diiringi teriakan mereka yang…UH! Kalau nggak ada Kak Neji –si ketua OSIS—, kubantai habis-habisan mereka!

Setelah kejadian memalukan yang nggak mau kuingat sama sekali tadi dari aula futsal—tempat orang-orang aneh—, aku pun terus berkeliling ke setiap ruang ekskul bersama Kak Neji. Nggak sedikit kejadian yang sama aku lalui seperti di ruangan klub orang-orang aneh itu. Tapi, selebihnya nggak ada kejadian khusus, tapi aku selalu diam jika ditanya mau ikut klub tersebut atau tidak. Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang kalo nggak minat dari awal untuk ikut kegiatan ekskul yang menurutku merepotkan. Makanya, daripada mengatakan 'tidak' terus dan berurusan dengan Nenek, lebih baik diam, kan?

Setelah sekitar hampir 2 jam, sekarang aku menuju ruang ekskul terakhir, yaitu…

Ruangan JUDO…

"Haa…" aku menghela nafas lelah saat lagi-lagi Kak Neji menjelaskan tentang klub salah satu bela diri khas Jepang ini. Sungguh! Aku paling malas mendengar penjelasan tentang sesuatu hal, walau pun aku tahu penjelasan yang diberikan Kak Neji menurutku singkat dan mudah dimengerti.

"…Dan, Uzumaki, di sini..akulah ketuanya," katanya sambil melirik ke arahku sekilas, lalu kembali menatap orang-orang yang sedang berlatih sambil berteriak nggak jelas—menurutku.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Jadi, apa kau berminat?" tanya Kak Neji datar.

"Minat apa? Hei, lihat aja! Judo ini nggak sebagus 'bela diri' khas Uzumaki Naruto ini, tahu!" kataku tanpa sadar.

EH?  
>MAMPUS!<p>

Aku langsung melirik Kak Neji yang berada di sampingku. Kulihat, dia juga melirikku dengan tatapan….datar? Sama seperti tatapan ia selama ini.

"Ka…Kak—"

"Uzumaki, tunjukan kalau begitu," kata Kak Neji. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah ruang ganti di situ dan tak beberapa lama kemudian kembali ke arahku dengan pakaian khas judo.

_'Matilah aku!'_ batinku takut. _'Nih mulut nggak bisa dijaga. Sial! Bego! Bego! Naruto, kau bego!'_ batinku lagi sambil merutuki mulut bodoh nggak berguna ini.

"Ayo," kata Kak Neji. Aku pun langsung menghampirinya dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulihat orang-orang yang tadi sedang berlatih langsung menepi ke dinding ruangan.

Sungguh! Aku berani bersumpah demi Dewa Jashin yang sesat, kalo aku sebenarnya SANGAT panik saat ini! Walau, aku ini sering berkelahi, aku nggak pernah sekali pun berkelahi sama orang yang ahli bela diri Jepang! Percayalah!

**Set!**

Kak Neji yang tadi memunggungi diriku, tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapku. Dengan tatapan khas-nya, ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda khas bela diri Judo. "Bersiaplah," katanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku pun menuruti perintahnya. _'Moga masih selamat,'_ batinku berharap. Karena entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan Kak Neji bukanlah ahli judo yang sembarangan.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kak Neji pun berkata, "Mulai,"

Dia langsung menyerangku dengan gaya khas petarung Judo, aku pun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari serangan-serangan yang sangat cepat.

_'Ayo, Naruto!_ Fight!' batinku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri. Ohh..bukan karena aku minder karena anak-anak di klub ini hanya menyoraki Kak Neji dengan noraknya. Tidak, tidak! Kuakui klub ini jauh lebih _elite_ karena mereka tenang. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri karena aku—

—SANGAT LELAH!

Gerakan Kak Neji yang sangat cepat ini membuatku sangat lelah, apalagi ditambah gara-gara efek pertarungan konyol dengan Kak Lee tadi. Wow! _Great!_

Capek menghindar, dengan gesit aku pun mengarahkan kakiku berniat menendang wajah serius Kak Neji.

**SYIIUHHH!**

"Sial!" rutukku kesal, karena Kak Neji menghindar dengan cara menundukan tubuhnya.

Lalu, belum sedetik kakiku kembali ke tanah, Kak Neji tiba-tiba langsung menampar dadaku keras.

"Ukh! Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang dadaku yang nyeri. Kak Neji pun berhenti sejenak. _'Ukh! Setidaknya dia nggak agresif,_' batinku bersyukur.

Setelah selesai terbatuk-batuk ria, aku pun kembali berdiri tegap. Kutarik dan kuhembuskan nafasku secara perlahan, kemudian kukencangkan headband yang selalu melingkar manis di keningku.

"Heh! Cuma segitu? Maju sini!" kataku, tanpa sadar—lagi. Ck, Naruto bego! Kau orang terbego sedunia! Dadamu masih nyeri gini, masih dibilang _'Cuma segitu'. Dasar o'on!_

Aku pun berlari ke arah Kak Neji dan melakukan penyerangan dengan tinjuku secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi, dengan mudahnya, serangan-serangan yang kulancarkan ditangkis dan dihindari oleh Kak Neji.

Aku menggeram kesal, nggak terima karena pukulan-pukulan jituku itu nggak satu pun yang kena!

Dengan beringas, aku pun terus menyerang Kak Neji.

Pukulanku—yang entah sudah keberapa— pun sudah melayang ke udara, hendak memukul telak wajah Kak Neji. Tapi, naas…

…Kak Neji langsung menahan tanganku dan melilitnya ke belakang. Aku pun dibuat mengaduh kesakitan olehnya. Kak Neji lalu juga mendorongku jatuh sehingga dengan sukses bagian depan tubuhku berciuman mesra dengan matras di bawahku. Lalu, tiba-tiba Kak Neji menginjakku dengan masih melilit kedua tanganku.

"Kau kalah," kata Kak Neji datar.

Aku bisa mendengus kesal dibuatnya. Dengan beringas, aku membalik tubuhku, ia langsung saja melepas lilitan dan injakannya kepadaku. Aku memandang Kak Neji dengan kesal. Lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Kubersihkan bajuku dari debu-debu di ruangan sialan ini.

"Ck, aku nggak peduli," kataku mencoba menutupi rasa maluku karena kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya. _HELL NO?_

Lalu, aku berjalan ke arah Kak Neji dan berhenti saat berada di samping Kak Neji. "Terserah kau mau memasukiku ke klub ekskul apa," kataku sebal.

Lalu, dengan kesal dan diiringi tatapan anak-anak di ruangan tersebut aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_'Aku benci hari ini! Hari ini sangat SANGAT SIAL!'_ batinku kesal. Nggak berniat menambah kesialanku, aku pun langsung berjalan pulang.

**End Naruto POV**

.

Di samping itu, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Huwaa~~

Akhirnya diriku bisa mempublish fict gaje ini. Special Thanks untuk **Zurue Pink-chan **a.k.a Pink-nee yang dengan segala keanggunannya (?) mau memeriksa dan atau mungkin membeta fict ini..? Entahlah. Pokoknya MAKASIH! #hugs nee#

Ohh.. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, fict ini juga memang saya ambil dari Ending Naruto Shippuden—yang entah keberapa— yang berjudul 'Michi To You All'... ^^a

Saya harap feel lagu tersebut juga masuk ke fict ini.

Hehehe... Walau fict ini multichap, tapi bakal update kilat karena ini Special Fujoshi Independence Day #3!

Tapi, aku tetap butuh doa kalian semua... karena bisa-bisa malah nggak update #dihajar#

Heehehe... See you in Next chap, ya! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Sekilas di Chap 2<strong>

_"Aku berharap kau sadar kalau kau sudah berbuat salah, boy"_

_"I-ini! Mo-mohon terima su…su-surat ci…ci…cintaku ini!" _

_"Heh! Bocah, kau sudah gila ya tertawa sendiri?"_

_'Hei! Naruto bego! Memangnya kau bisa masuk surga! SADAR, BODOH! Kau mempunyai banyak dosa! NERAKA adalah tempatmu!'_

_'Ayah… Ibu… Maafkan aku, ya. Kita tetap nggak bisa bersama, ternyata,'_

_"What! Hei! Beasiswa kan untuk murid cerdas yang nggak mampu, Teme! Jelas saja aku menganggap kau itu miskin!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s)!**

Shounen-AI, OOC, Alternative Universe, miss typo(s), GAJE, dll.

**Rated:** T

**Genre(s):** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing:** U. Sasuke x U. Naruto

.

**NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Itsumo Anata to  
><strong>by: Hikarii Hana  
><strong>Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #3<strong>

**.**

**Summary:** Sekolah baru, kehidupan baru, dan...AKU yang baru SUDAH DIMULAI. Aku tak akan terikat dengan kehidupan lamaku lagi. Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Ya, dari awal.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kau kalah," kata Kak Neji datar.

Aku bisa mendengus kesal dibuatnya. Dengan beringas, aku membalik tubuhku, ia langsung saja melepas lilitan dan injakannya kepadaku. Aku memandang Kak Neji dengan kesal. Lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Kubersihkan bajuku dari debu-debu di ruangan sialan ini.

"Ck, aku nggak peduli," kataku mencoba menutupi rasa maluku karena kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya. _HELL NO?_

Lalu, aku berjalan ke arah Kak Neji dan berhenti saat berada di samping Kak Neji. "Terserah kau mau memasuki-ku ke klub ekskul apa," kataku sebal.

Lalu, dengan kesal dan diiringi tatapan anak-anak di ruangan tersebut aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'Aku benci! Hari ini SANGAT SIAL!' batinku kesal. Nggak berniat menambah kesialanku, aku pun langsung berjalan pulang.

Dan, lagi-lagi, aku tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tsunade POV**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang kembali," jawabku.

Kulihat Naruto, cucuku tersebut baru pulang. "Dari mana?" tanyaku padanya.

Bukan maksud mengekangnya, tapi aku hanya khawatir pada cucu semata wayangku ini. Karena kemarin ia pulang lama sebab ia berkelahi dengan berandalan dari sekolah tetangga.

"Dari sekolah lah, Nek. Kak Neji mengajakku berkeliling untuk mencari ekskul yang ingin kuikuti," jawabnya. Aku pun mengangguk kecil. Sedikit bersyukur juga karena ternyata kekhawatiranku padanya tidak terjadi.

Kulihat ia menaiki tangga, yah~ pasti ke kamarnya. Dengan segera, aku yang tadi sedang menonton di ruang tengah langsung pergi ke dapur. Biasalah, sebagai seorang nenek yang baik bagi cucunya yang telah menjadi anak yatim-piatu, aku harus menyiapkan makanannya, walau terkadang aku merasa terbalik,ck…

Tak beberapa lama, cucuku satu itu turun dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos hitam dengan celana pendek putih. Kali ini ia tidak memakai _headband _anehnya itu, fiuh~ itu lebih baik.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi, diikuti dengan Naruto. "Selamat makan," kataku padanya dan mulai menikmati menu makanan yang kubuat ini.

Tapi, kenapa tidak ada jawaban dan gerakan dari si pirang itu?

Kulirik dia sekilas sambil tetap memakan makananku. "Ada apa, _boy?_" tanyaku saat ia melihat datar ke menu makanan di meja makan ini. Dia membalas tatapanku padanya.

"Nek, sekali-kali menunya ramen, 'napa?" sungutnya padaku, sedikit digembungkan pipinya yang memang tembem itu—tanda kesal. Ck, kebiasan dari kecilnya itu sulit dihilangkan. Padahal sudah SMA masih saja, ckckckck..

Aku menghela nafas. "Diam. Dan, makan saja makananmu itu, _boy_," kataku tegas. Ia hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mulai memakannya dengan tidak ikhlas_. 'Dasar.'_

Beberapa menit kami di meja makan dan aku pun akhirnya selesai menikmati makan siangku yang telat ini. Aku meminum segelas air putih yang ada di depanku sambil kutatap Naruto yang sedari tadi belum juga habis—setengah pun belum.

Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat kutatap tangannya yang susah menggerakan sumpit dan sedikit membiru itu. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanyaku setelah selesai meneguk habis air minumku.

Ia memandang tangannya, lalu dengan susah payah menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke mulutnya. "Nggak. Tadi, aku berkelahi dengan Kak Neji," katanya santai setelah menghabiskan nasi di mulutnya.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. "Kenapa kali ini, _boy_? Bukannya sudah kubilang, jaga kelakuanmu," kataku.

Bocah pirang di hadapanku ini hanya diam. Ia dengan santai tetap memakan makanannya walau dengan susah payah. "Ini bukan salahku juga, Nek. Aku kan hanya bilang kalau aku tidak berminat dengan ekskul judo-nya soalnya gaya bertarung Uzumaki Naruto-ku ini lebih hebat," jawabnya.

'_Hah?'_ batinku heran. Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku supaya nyaman, kuangkat kaki kananku ke kursi. "_Boy_, kau sudah kelewatan. Sikapmu, tingkahmu ini memalukan. Kenapa kau sebegitunya ingin merubah dirimu menjadi seperti ini, hm? Jadilah dirimu sendiri, _boy._ Itu lebih baik," jelasku padanya. Aku tahu, mungkin sudah ratusan kali aku berkata seperti itu kepada bocah ini, dan aku pun tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa hanya penolakan yang kudapat, seperti…

"Sudahlah, Nek. Nenek sendiri sudah tahu 'kenapa'. Ini jalan hidupku yang kupilih. Kuharap Nenek nggak terlibat dalam urusanku," katanya geram.

'_Sudah kuduga,'_ batinku lelah.

Aku pun beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. "Aku berharap kau sadar kalau kau sudah berbuat salah, _boy,_" kataku padanya, datar.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

'_Huft…akhirnya aku pulang juga dari NERAKA JAHANAM ini!'_ batinku sarkatis.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas sepuluh. Dalam setiap langkah kakiku yang ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan neraka ini, aku selalu melempar tatapan sinis ke orang-orang yang kulewati dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung pergi atau pun membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan sinis. Tapi, _who's care?_ Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Pergi ke tempat sepi untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Sungguh! Hari ini amarahku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Hei! Siapa yang nggak naik darah, coba? Masa cuma nggak ngerjain tugas, aku disuruh untuk membersihkan seluruh gudang sekolah? _Unbelivebel!_

Rasanya ingin kucekik guru wanita berambut ikal dengan mata merah yang aneh itu. Huh! Sial!

"Na… Naruto,"

Tiba-tiba langkah kakiku yang kuhentak-hentakan dengan tergesa-gesa langsung berhenti saat kudengar ada suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara tersebut.

Kulihat di situ ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang membungkukan tubuhnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah surat berwarna biru langit dengan motif….err, _love?_

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya. Tasku yang sedari kupanggul di bahuku langsung kutenteng.

Kulihat dia menegakan tubuhnya, lalu menatapku dengan malu-malu. "I-ini! Mo-mohon terima su…su-surat ci…ci…cintaku ini!" katanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

'Su-surat…CINTA!'

Mataku langsung terbelalak kaget. Kurasa wajahku sedikit memanas karena ulahnya. _'Aduh! A-aku bingung. Aku tahu dia Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasku yang baik. Ta-tapi aku nggak su— cinta dia…_' batinku panik.

Mataku tidak fokus. Berulang kali aku menatap dia, suratnya, dia, suratnya, dia, suratnya, dia, surat— ARGGHH! MASA BODOH!

"E-eherm… Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak bisa," kataku sok _cool_. Padahal aku ingin lari dari sini!

Hei! Baru kali ini aku ditembak seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Walau aku sebenarnya suka ma dia, tapi cuma sebagai teman~

Kulihat raut wajahnya yang sedih. Aduh! Aku nggak tega lihatnya. Rasanya ingin lari beneran.

Tapi, bukannya pergi, aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Ta-tapi, terima kasih," kataku padanya sambil sesegera mungkin pergi dari situ.

Rasanya aku semakin jantan! Hehehe… Buktinya, aku nggak lagi lari! Huh! Dasar Nenek. _See?_ Keputusanku untuk berubah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto itu TIDAK SALAH!

Tapi, belum sempat aku keluar dari sekolah ini. Aku langsung dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut _pink_—yang kuketahui bernama Sakura dan beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal bersamanya.

Aku berusaha menghindari gadis sok kuasa ini. Aku lagi nggak minat cari masalah, ingin ke tempat nongkrong rahasiaku untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Tapi, si gadis sok kuasa bersama dua teman lelaki dan dua teman wanitanya terus menghadangku. Dengan ketus aku pun bertanya, "apa maumu!"

Sakura menatapku tajam. "'Apa maumu?' Heh!" ulangnya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit dan panas yang menimpa wajahku.

_SHIT!_ APA-APAAN DIA MENINJUKU SEGALA!

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanyaku pada gadis sok ini. Kalau aku nggak ingat dia ini seorang wanita… HABIS SUDAH!

Kulihat setelah meninjuku, ia dan kawan-kawan nggak jelasnya itu pergi dari hadapanku sambil berkata, "balasan karena sudah menolak Hinata mentah-mentah."

"Cih!" Aku membuang ludahku ke sembarang tempat.

Cuma segitu aja? Hei! Aku juga nolaknya baik-baik, tahu! Aku masih punya tata karma untuk seorang wanita! Dasar sial!

Dengan langkah yang semakin kuhentak-hentakan aku pun keluar dari sekolah ini. Kubalik tubuhku menatap gerbang sekolah dengan tulisan 'Konoha Senior High School ini'. "Dasar NERAKA!" hinaku pada sekolah sial ini. Nggak peduli walau ini sekolah punya Nenek. Aku terlanjur sial dapat bersekolah di sekolah brengsek ini.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Wuah!"

**Bruuk!**

Aku tersenyum senang dengan lebar, sesekali aku pun tertawa senang. Ini semua karena aku sekarang berada di tempat ini, danau yang berada beberapa meter dari kompleks perumahan tempat Nenek tinggal.

"Hahahahaha…" tawaku riang. Sungguh! Di sini, entah kenapa bebanku terasa hilang. Melihat mentari yang bersinar cerah terpantul di air danau yang bersih, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi, melihat dedaunan yang terkadang berjatuhan,… AH! Pokoknya semua pemandangan yang terlihat mataku di sini SUNGGUH MENAKJUBKAN!

"Heh! Bocah, kau sudah gila ya tertawa sendiri?"

Aku yang mendengar suara berat tersebut langsung berdiri dari tempatku berbaring. Senyum lebarku yang sempat terpoles di wajah _tan-_ku langsung berubah sangar. Aku menatap sinis beberapa orang lelaki yang ternyata adalah murid dari SMA sebelah yang sempat kuhajar habis-habisan dua hari yang lalu. Aku masih sangat ingat, waktu itu mereka yang memulainya… aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi hal itu sangat merepotkan, cih!

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus.

Kedelapan pria itu hanya tertawa nggak jelas di hadapanku. _'Cih! Tawanya bikin tanganku gatel aja,'_ batinku kesal.

Mereka lalu menatapku dengan bengis. "Woy! Bocah! Kami hanya menuntut balas atas apa yang kau lakukan ke kami!" bentak salah satu mereka yang berkumis, sepertinya ia pemimpin genk aneh ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis. "Hei! Apa kau nggak salah? Seharusnya aku yang menuntut balas, bego! Kalian yang seenak udel bulukan kalian mengeroyokiku," kataku sinis dengan senyum kemenangan yang langsung terpampang di wajahku saat melihat mereka menggeram marah. Hahahha… Adu mulut saja masih kalah denganku. LEMAH!

Tak beberapa lama, pria berkumis—pemimpin mereka langsung berteriak, "SERANG!" Dan saat itu juga ketujuh anak buahnya besertanya langsung maju untuk menyerangku.

Pertarungan ugal-ugalan ini pun tak terelakan. Walau ini adalah pertarungan yang nggak adil yaitu 1 VS 8, tapi aku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Malah dengan mudahnya aku menghindari dan menangkis segala serangan mereka.

Tentu saja, aku nggak cuma menghindar dan menangkis. Kalau aku hanya begitu, sudah pasti…cepat atau lambat akulah yang kalah. Maka dari itu, jika ada kesempatan aku membalas serangan mereka dengan kekuatanku yang nggak bisa diremehkan ini. Hey! Aku kan cucunya Nenek Tsunade yang punya tenaga super aneh itu.

Kulihat dua diantara mereka berdelapan sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan. Sempat tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Haa… Naruto bego! Kau lengah!

**DUAGHH! Brukk! Bruukk! Bruukk!**

"Uhuukkk! Uhukkk!" Aku jadi terbatuk-batuk karena mereka secara keroyokan memukul tubuhku di saat aku lengah.

Hal itu terus berlangsung, sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa aku akan menyusul kedua orang tuaku di surga.

'_Hei! Naruto bego! Memangnya kau bisa masuk surga! SADAR, BODOH! Kau mempunyai banyak dosa! NERAKA adalah tempatmu!'_

Aku tersenyum sinis. Nggak kupedulikan lagi tendangan, pukulan yang sedang melanda tubuhku dengan bertubi-tubi. Kututup mataku secara perlahan. _'Ayah… Ibu… Maafkan aku, ya. Kita tetap nggak bisa bersama, ternyata,'_ batinku sedih. Nggak kusadari bahwa air mataku mulai mengalir. Huft… memalukan.

Tiba-tiba, samar-samar kudengar suara orang yang berteriak…

"Hei!"

Mataku terbuka sedikit dan kulihat seseorang berambut _raven_ menghajar murid-murid dari SMA sebelah yang menghajarku tadi dengan bengis, kulihat sudah ada yang tersungkur tak berdaya. _'Sepertinya dia hebat, hahaha… Sudahlah, mataku be-rat….'_ Lalu aku pun pingsan dalam keadaan babak belur.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

"Haa…"

Dengan perlahan, aku mengancingkan kembali kemeja putih yang dipakainya setelah sebelumnya mengobati luka memar di perut dan dadanya. _Headband_ yang biasa dipakainya kuletakan manis di bufet sebelah tempat tidurku, sedangkan jubah hitam nggak jelasnya kugantung di tempat topi-topi koleksiku kugantungkan.

Aku menatap remaja pirang yang sedang terti— Oke! Terbaring di kasurku karena ia pingsan. Remaja pirang ini kuselamatkan dari anak-anak berandalan dari SMA sebelah sekolah kami.

Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMP yang dulu merengek menangis di hadapanku karena ia dituduh sebagai orang pencuri. Aku yang merasa iba saat itu padanya, memberinya sebuah _headband_—yang ternyata sampai sekarang masih dipakainya. Padahal _headband_ itu adalah barang yang diberi seorang pemilik toko mainan secara cuma-cuma karena waktu itu aku selalu singgah ke tokonya.

Tapi,…itu dulu.

Sekarang, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang remaja bebal yang tak tahu aturan. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini padahal menurutku dulu dia adalah seorang cengeng yang… manja?

Entahlah. Tapi, aku tahu…dia terpaksa menjadi seperti ini. Bukannya sok tahu, tapi mata _sapphire_-nya yang sukses menarik perhatianku itu sangat jelas menunjukannya.

Walau ia memandang tajam, remeh, sinis…orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, aku selalu melihat—walau sedikit— kesepian dan kesedihan di dalam mata _sapphire _tersebut. Hal itu selalu membuatku harus memperhatikannya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Kedengaran seperti penguntit, hn? Terserah. Aku hanya ingin tahu 'mengapa' dan aku juga ingin…

…melindunginya.

* * *

><p>Kulihat Naruto menggeliat-liat resah di tempat tidurku. Aku pun segera tersadar dari kegiatan mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya.<p>

Kutatap lekat wajah _tan-_nya yang tidak hanya dihiasi dengan luka garis seperti kumis kucing yang sudah di situ sejak sebelum aku mengenalnya, tapi juga telah dihiasi dengan memar biru.

Kulihat ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan sampai akhirnya iris _sapphire _terlihat jelas di sana. Matanya masih menatap kosong, lalu bergerak tidak menentu.

"Ugh!" erangnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu dibuka kembali. Saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia dengan buru-buru mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arahku tajam.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya ketus. Aku pun hanya memutarkan kedua bola mata _onyx_-ku dan menyenderkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi yang kududuki. "Rumahku, lebih tepatnya di kamarku," kataku datar.

Kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Aku pun hanya diam karena kupikir dia belum butuh jawabanku karena ia sibuk melihat sekeliling kamarmu dengan tatapan…heran? Tak percaya? Kagum? Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengerti.

Lalu, dia kembali menatapku. "Ka-kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Murid beasiswa di kelasku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam. "I-ini beneran rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mendengus geli, tanpa menjawabnya lagi. "He…i! Kau pasti bercanda, kan? I-ini pasti rumah majikanmu a-atau…"

"_Dobe_," kataku datar. Padahal dalam hati aku sangat geli melihat kelakuannya. Entah ke mana sifat berandalannya itu. _See?_ Sudah kuduga, ia hanya terpaksa.

Kulihat ia menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal, kah? Entahlah. Tapi, aku tahu itu kebiasaannya karena aku selalu memperhatikannya… tanpa ia ketahui, tentu saja.

"Hei, aku nggak _'dobe'_ seperti katamu, _Teme_ jelek! Aku hanya tak percaya. Bukannya kau murid beasiswa? Kenapa sekaya ini? Kamarmu saja lima kali besar kamarku di rumah Nenek Tsunade," katanya ketus. Ia tak sadar bahwa telah keceplosan mengatakan ia adalah cucu Nona Tsunade.

Aku hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya. Oh, tapi aku tidak terkejut bahwa ia adalah cucu sang kepsek sekaligus pemilik sekolah. Ingat, aku orang yang selalu 'memperhatikannya'.

"Masih ngomong kalau kau nggak _'dobe'_?" tanyaku padanya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari mata _sapphire-_nya. "Murid beasiswa belum tentu miskin, _Dobe_," lanjutku.

"_What!_ Hei! Beasiswa kan untuk murid cerdas yang nggak mampu, _Teme_! Jelas saja aku menganggap kau itu miskin!" kelitnya.

"Kau memang _'dobe'._"

"Jangan bilang aku _'dobe', Teme_!"

"Kalau kau berhenti memanggilku _'teme'_" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju lemari es kecil yang ada di kamarku.

"Hei! Tapi, kenyataannya kau memang _'teme', Teme_! Kau itu _'teme'_ karena dengan seenak rambut pantat ayammu menerima beasiswa! Padahal kau sekaya ini! Aku yakin kau mampu membeli sekolah kalau mau," katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku yang sedang meneguk segelas susu.

Kulirik dia yang terkadang merintih kesakitan saat berjalan ke arahku. "Ini bukan milikku_, Dobe_. Yang kaya itu orang tuaku. Kau tahu? Mencari uang satu yen saja aku tidak bisa," kataku datar. "Kau duduk saja, kakimu terkilir ternyata," lanjutku.

Ia hanya menurut dan duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di depan _home teater_ milikku. "Mau minum apa?" tanyaku padanya. "Nggak usah, _thanks_," jawabnya sungkan.

Tapi, aku tak menurutinya. Aku malah membawa segelas susu dan memberikan kepadanya. Sempat terjadi aksi perdebatan, tapi itu nggak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menerima susu itu.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah bufet kecil di samping tempat tidur _king size_-ku. Kuambil minyak kayu putih yang terletak di dalam salah satu lacinya. Lalu, aku pun kembali ke tempat Naruto duduk. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa persetujuan darinya, aku memegang kakinya tersebut dan menariknya ke pangkuanku sehingga Naruto berada dalam posisi duduk menghadapku. "Hei!" protesnya padaku.

"Diamlah."

Dengan perlahan, aku menggulung celana panjangnya hingga selutut. Lalu kupegang kaki bawahnya tersebut. "Sshh…" ringisnya.

Aku pun langsung menuangkan minyak di tangan kiriku, lalu dengan lembut kuoleskan ke kaki _tan-_nya yang anehnya…mulus dan nggak berbentuk seperti kakiku itu. Padahal kaki ini sering digunakan untuk berlari dan menendang orang.

Setelah selesai mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di kakinya. Aku pun langsung memijitnya perlahan. "Auch! Akh! Sa-sakit," ringisnya.

Aku hanya memutarkan kedua bola mataku. "Jangan cengeng," kataku datar. Kemudian, memulai pemijitan dan pembenaran agar kakinya nggak terkilir lagi.

Kudengar ringisan kesakitannya makin keras. "Sakit, _Teme_! Sudah, cukup! Cukup!" rengeknya padaku.

Karena malas, aku pun nggak memijitnya lagi dan membiarkannya menarik kakinya. Ia menatap tajam ke arahku sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang baru kubenarkan itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan 'terima kasih', _Dobe_," kataku.

"Jangan harap!" ketusnya. Aku pun hanya mendengus geli dibuatnya. Ternyata benar, ia berubah hanya terpaksa, kan? Sifat nggak mau kalahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Sudah sekitar beberapa jam aku berada di rumah, tepatnya kamar Uchiha Sasuke ini. Si murid beasiswa di kelasku yang ternyata orang yang SANGAT kaya.

Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku bisa berlama-lama di sini dan malah bermain _PlayStation_ bersama si _Teme_—sebutanku ke Sasuke ini—, padahal sedari tadi aku ingin pulang. Tapi, aku nggak mengelak bahwa aku merasa nyaman dan ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Padahal di kelas, aku nggak pernah bertegur sapa dengan _Teme._

Ohh… satu lagi yang membuatku bingung. Entah kenapa, 'Teme-Dobe' ini seperti familiar di telinga dan lidahku. Entah kenapa walau aku tidak terima dipanggil 'dobe' oleh Teme, ta-tapi… aku nggak muna kalau sebenarnya aku merasa nyaman dengan sebutan-sebutan itu.

'**Game Over'**

"Aih~ _Teme_ sialan! Aku kalah lagi!" gerutuku sambil tiduran di karpet tebal berwarna biru tua miliknya. "Kau sudah pro kan? Ngaku!" kataku ketus. Sungguh! Aku nggak terima karena telah 15 kali main,… 15 kali KALAH! _Shit!_

"Kau saja yang _'dobe'_," jawab _Teme_ yang duduk di sebelahku yang berbaring. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku, kesal. "Huh! Aku jadi malas untuk main," kataku.

Sejenak, kami terdiam.

Tapi tiba-tiba _Teme _membuka suaranya. "Hei!"

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, toh _Teme_ juga bertanya sambil asyik main _PlayStation_ sendirian.

"Aku hanya mau bertanya," lanjutnya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Sesuatu yang penting."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Penting? Apa?"

"Tapi, nanti kau berubah jadi aneh loh," lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Tanya apa sih? Udah deh, nggak usah basa-basi. Langsung aja," kataku ketus sambil memejamkan mataku dan menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantalan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

'_Kok nggak ada jawaban?_' batinku heran.

Kubuka satu mataku hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat denganku. SANGAT DEKAT!

KAMI HAMPIR BERCIUMAN, _'TTEBAYO!_

Bukannya spontan berteriak dan sesegera mungkin menjauh darinya,… aku malah terpaku dengan mata yang terbelalak. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi aku seperti dihipnotis oleh mata _onyx _milik Teme.

"Kenapa kau berubah..."

'_Apa? Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu?'_ batinku bingung. Aku melihat ada semburat kekecewaan dan kemarahan di wajahnya. Ta-tapi, kenapa? Apa sebabnya? Aku sangat-sangat bingung.

'APA MAKSUDMU, TEME BODOH!'

Ingin sekali aku berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, entah kenapa lidah ini terasa kelu. Tidak, bukan hanya lidah…. Sekujur tubuhku terasa kelu… tak bisa kugerakan.

Setelah beberapa ia terdiam setelah berkata nggak jelas. Saling beradu mata denganku. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, tapi hanya sebentar… Ya, sebentar. Karena detik berikutnya ia berkata hal yang sangat nggak kuduga.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Namikaze Naruto?"

**End of Naruto POV **

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Kutatap nanar Naruto yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Setelah aksi tatap-menatap dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Setelah pertanyaan yang—mungkin—tabu untuknya terlontar dari mulutku. Remaja pirang dengan mata yang menyatukan langit dan bumi itu langsung mendorongku keras dan…

…Beginilah kami sekarang, saling adu tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya padaku. Akhirnya bibir yang sering menyunggingkan cengiran sinis itu melontarkan kata-kata juga.

"Hn. Kau nggak ingat?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia memincingkan matanya kepadaku. "Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. _'Dia memang nggak ingat,'_ batinku sedikit kecewa. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Lalu, dengan perlahan kubuka mataku dan kembali menatapnya tajam.

"'**Jangan cengeng! Kau ini lelaki, bukan? Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Do-be..'**" ucapku.

**End of Sasuke POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

"'**Jangan cengeng! Kau ini lelaki, bukan? Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Do-be..'**"

Mataku langsung terbelalak kaget. Entah kenapa kepalaku mendadak pusing dan nyeri atas perkataan Sasu-teme tadi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga kuremas kepalaku. Sakit… sangat sakit… Kepalaku seperti ingin meledak, rasanya.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan muncul di pikiranku…

**Flash back**

"_Naruto, ayo traktirin kami coklat itu~ kami temanmu kan?_"

_Seorang anak berambut pirang yang memakai seragam SMP, menatap beberapa temannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Lho? Kenapa nggak beli sendiri? Janjinya kan kita mau main sama-sama? Kok malah aku yang traktirin coklat?"tanya bocah SMP yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu._

_Teman-temannya itu langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Kami temanmu! Apa salahnya sih sekali-kali menraktir teman? Kau kan kaya," kata salah satu temannya, Suigetsu._

"_Tapi, Sui… Aku kan sudah menraktir kalian es krim kemarin? Dua hari yang lalu aku juga sudah menraktir taiyaki. Kemarin-kemarinnya juga. Kenapa aku lagi?" tanya Naruto polos. Sedikit tidak rela, jika ia harus menraktir teman-teman barunya terus-menerus._

"_Huh! Dasar pelit!" kata temannya yang lain, seorang gadis bernama Tayuya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan deka—"_

"_Iya! Baik-baik. Aku akan membelikannya. Tunggu 'ntar, ya," kata Naruto dengan segera. Ia tidak mau jika teman-teman barunya ini meninggalkannya lagi. Sungguh! Sudah cukup ia ditinggal seorang teman hanya karena alasan yang menurutnya…kurang masuk diakal?_

* * *

><p><em>Si bocah pirang itu sibuk memilih-milih coklat di sebuah minimarket. Tangan <em>tan_-nya sibuk memilah-milah coklat yang dirasa enak dengan harga yang pas untuk ukuran uang saku anak seusianya._

'_AH! Akhirnya dapat~' batin Naruto riang. Dengan cepat, ia pun menuju ke kasir untuk sesegera mungkin membayarnya._

"_So-sore, Paman Kabuto. Aku mau beli ini," kata Naruto takut-takut. Memang, ia sudah mengenal seorang kassa di depannya, karena Naruto sering ke minimarket ini. Kebetulan juga,…dulu, almarhum ayah dan ibunya adalah teman orang yang ada di hadapannya._

"_479 yen," kata seorang berambut kebiruan dengan kacamata di wajahnya. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan hangat dari sang Namikaze tunggal ini._

_Naruto pun hanya membalas dengan cengiran seadanya yang khas. Ia merogoh kantung saku belakang celananya._

'_Lho?'_

_Naruto memandang bingung. Dirogohnya lagi kantung saku belakangnya yang lain. 'Lho? Mana dompetku?' batinnya bingung sekaligus khawatir._

_Dengan kepanikan, ia pun meraba setiap kantung saku di pakaiannya. Tak lupa dengan ransel yang setia di punggung mungilnya juga diobrak-abriknya untuk mencari dompet hitam bergambar rubah orange miliknya._

'_Mana? Di mana? Dompetku mana?' batinnya panik. Sudah beberapa kali dicek setiap tempat di tas-nya yang kiranya dapat membuat dompetnya terselip. Tapi, hasilnya…_

_NIHIL._

"_Eherm… Bisakah kau segera membayarnya dan pergi dari sini?" tanya Kabuto kepada Naruto dengan malas."Masih ada pelanggan yang ingin membayar," lanjutnya._

_Naruto memandang Kabuto ngeri dan bersalah. "Ma-maaf, Paman. Se-sepertinya aku nggak jadi membeli coklat-coklat itu deh," kata Naruto takut. Ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan terkadang melirik-lirik Kabuto dengan perasaan takut dan bersalah._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ka-karena… Ternyata dompetku nggak ada, Paman," jawab Naruto. "Pa-dahal tadi di sekolah ada loh, Paman. Sepertinya ketinggalan ata—"_

_Tanpa disadari Naruto terlebih dahulu, Kabuto langsung saja menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja. "Nggak usah pakai banyak alasan, ya, Idiot. Kau pikir aku nggak tahu, kalau kau hanya berpura-pura supaya aku iba—dan 'Oh! Ini, ambil untukmu saja biar Paman yang belikan'," kata Kabuto dengan mimik mukanya yang sarkatis. "JANGAN HARAP."_

_Naruto pun didepak dari minimarket tersebut_

"_Dasar pencuri cilik! Masih kecil sudah mencuri, besar jadi apa, hah! Orang tuamu pasti juga orang nggak benar!" bentak Kabuto. "Ohh.. Aku baru ingat. Kedua orang tuamu kan memang nggak benar. Ibumu pelacur murahan! Ayahmu koruptor! Heh! Pergi sana dan jangan kembali!"_

_Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakan matanya."IBUKU BUKAN PELACUR! AYAH JUGA BUKAN KORUPTOR! MEREKA ORANG BAIK-BAIK!" tangis Naruto pecah._

"_Oh, ya? Buktikan."_

"_A—" Lidah Naruto terasa kelu. Ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara._

"_Tak bisakan? Pergi sana!" bentak Kabuto. Kemudian, ia pun kembali memasuki minimarket tempat ia bekerja. Naruto?_

_Ia dengan lesu dan masih dengan tangis yang sekarang mulai dihentikannya pergi kembali menuju teman-temannya yang ada di taman kota._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto melihat dari kejauhan bahwa teman-temannya sedang sibuk bermain. Dengan lesu, ia pun menghampiri teman-temannya tersebut.<em>

"_Teman-teman… Maaf, coklatnya nggak bisa kubeli, dompetku hilang," kata Naruto lesu. "Kapan-kapan saja, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum miris._

_Teman-temannya langsung berhenti bermain. Bersamaan, mereka menatap Naruto. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Tayuya._

"_Iya, dompetku hilang. Maaf, kapan-kapan sa—"_

"_Bohong."_

_Naruto menatap salah satu temannya yang berbadan gembul, Jiroubo. "Aku serius."_

"_Nggak percaya. Tadi aja kamu bisa bayarin iuran kas kami. Masa sekarang?" kata Suigetsu, tak percaya._

"_Ta-tapi—"_

_Tiba-tiba, Tayuya dengan kasarnya mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh ke tanah berumput yang mereka pijaki. "Naruto! Dasar Bodoh! Pelit amat sih jadi orang! Sudah! Kami tak mau lagi berteman denganmu! Dasar anak yatim sok kaya!"bentak Tayuya._

_Ia nggak menyadari bahwa hati Naruto sangat sakit mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir ranum gadis tersebut. Lalu, tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai menangis, mereka langsung pergi menjauhi Naruto._

"_Dasar anak yatim!"_

"_Anak pelacur!"_

"_Hahahaha… Kau bukan teman kami lagi!"_

_Dan, tanpa Naruto ketahui, —mantan— teman-temannya tersebut berbisik sambil terkikik-kikik sadis. "Khekhekhe… Dasar bodoh."_

"_Benar, anak yang sangat bodoh."_

"_Dompetnya kita ambil aja nggak nyadar, hahaha… Tapi, syukurlah. Hebat kau Tayuya! Bisa membuat anak jahanam itu nggak berteman lagi ma kita, cih!"_

"_Khekhekhe… Tentu saja."_

* * *

><p><em>Hari mulai menjelang sore, tapi Naruto masih betah saja di taman kota padahal taman tersebut sudah sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan yang diikat di salah satu pohon besar. "Hiks…Kenapa semua menghinaku? A-apa salahku?" isaknya pelan.<em>

"_I-ibu juga bukan pelacur. Kenapa semua menghinanya? Kata Nenek Tsunade, ibu hanya dijebak, hikss…"_

"_A-ayah juga sama. Ke-kenapa semua pada salah paham? Me-mereka nggak tahu apa-apa. Hiks..Hikss.. A-ayah, Ibu…hikss.."_

_Naruto terus saja terisak dalam kesendiriannya. Tanpa tahu ada seorang bocah yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba…_

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Naruto tersentak kaget. Dengan spontan, ia mendongakan kepalanya…hanya untuk mendapatkan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang sedang menatapnya kasihan. Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bocah lelaki yang berambut _raven _di hadapannya, ia malah menundukan kepalanya kembali, takut dihina kembali._

_Bocah _raven_ yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu, dengan perlahan mengusap rambut pirang Naruto._

_Kaget. Naruto langsung mendongakan kepalanya. "Ka-kau tidak me-membenciku? Ti-tidak menghinaku?" tanya Naruto takut-takut._

_Alis bocah _raven _itu terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa harus?"_

_Naruto menundukan kepalanya kembali. "E-entahlah," jawabnya. "Ta-tapi, semua teman-temanku dan beberapa orang yang kukenal menyebutku… a-'anak pelacur', 'anak yatim', 'anak koruptor'"lanjut Naruto, tanpa sadar air matanya yang mulai mongering, mengalir kembali._

_Bocah berambut _raven_ itu menatap iba Naruto. Ia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Tapi, sedetik kemudian sang bocah _raven _dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam dengan –agak— kasar mengangkat dagu Naruto. "__**Jangan cengeng! Kau ini lelaki, bukan? Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Dobe,**__" kata bocah raven itu, tegas._

_Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia melirik ke arah lain. Tak mau mata _sapphire_-nya yang sembab bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam. "Ja… Ja-jangan panggil aku _dobe, Teme_!" bentak Naruto, akhirnya._

"_Kau nggak tahu betapa sakitnya di sini." Naruto meremas dadanya. Lalu, dengan mata yang mulai menangis, ia kembali menatap mata _onyx_ sang bocah _raven_. "'Dikhianati', 'dihina', 'dicaci', 'dijauhi'…SEMUANYA! Kau nggak tahu dan NGGAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU!" teriak Naruto. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan segala uneg-uneg di hatinya._

"_Siapa namamu, _Dobe_?"_

_Naruto menatap bocah tersebut berang. "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan namaku, _Teme_! Apa maumu?" _

_Bocah _raven _itu mendesah pelan. "Jawab saja. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut._

_Naruto sedikit luluh dengan nada bicara sang bocah yang ada di hadapannya. "Na… Namikaze Naruto," katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya._

_**SET!**_

_Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia memegang dahinya yang diselimuti sesuatu. "A-apa ini?"_

"_Itu _headband,_ pakailah. Jadilah lelaki yang kuat. Jangan terus menangis hanya karena hal nggak penting seperti itu. Jika kau merasa benar, jangan takut untuk bersuara," kata bocah _raven _itu lembut. Ia mengelus-elus kembali rambut pirang Naruto._

"_Nah. Aku pulang dulu, ya, _Dobe_," kata si bocah _raven_ itu. Ia mulai menjauhi Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di ayunan._

_Naruto membelalakan matanya. Entah kenapa, ia langsung berdiri dan menggenggam tangan si bocah yang menasehatinya itu. "Tu-tunggu,_Teme,_" katanya. Si bocah _raven_ menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto. "Hn."_

"_A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya. Si bocah _raven_ menatap Naruto bingung._

"…"

"…"

"_..Hn, mungkin."_

_Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto penuh harapan. "Hn."_

"_A-apa itu artinya kita teman?"tanya Naruto lagi. Harapannya untuk sesegera mungkin menemukan 'teman sejati' ingin sekali terkabul pada bocah _raven _ini._

_Berpikir sejenak, si bocah _raven _langsung menjawab, "tentu."_

_Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar dan memeluk teman barunya yang menurutnya adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi teman sejatinya. "Te-terima kasih, _Teme!_ Hikss…." Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto jatuh kembali._

_Si bocah _raven _hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Dasar cengeng." Ia langsung mengusap lembut air mata yang mengotori pipi _tan_ Naruto._

_Dan tanpa Naruto tahu, sebenarnya bocah _raven_ tersebut tidak akan muncul di hadapannya lagi, setidaknya dalam jangka waktu dekat. Karena sebenarnya bocah _raven_ tersebut pindah ke kota sebelah dengan alasan perusahaan sang Ayah yang telah berkembang pesat._

_Dan Naruto pun menganggap bahwa '_Teme'_ adalah orang yang sama saja dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya ini. Ia pun harus menjalani kehidupannya yang sulit kembali. Malah, SEMAKIN sulit. _

_Sempat sakit akibat trauma selama satu tahun lamanya. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto pun menutup dirinya dan berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Berubah menjadi seorang…_

_UZUMAKI NARUTO._

**End of Flash back**

* * *

><p>Aku menatap <em>Teme <em>dengan tatapan nggak percaya. Kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut sakit, tapi nggak kuhiraukan lagi.

"Ka… Kau?"

"Sudah ingat?" tanya _Teme._

"Ka.. Kau… _Teme?_ Te- teme yang waktu itu...?" tanyaku lagi, masih nggak percaya. "Hn."

Terpaku sejenak. Aku kembali memundurkan dudukku menjauhi dirinya. Kugelengkan kepalaku kasar. "Tidak! Bre-brengsek! Ka.. Kau sama saja dengan mereka!" bentakku padanya.

Sesak. Sesak sekali rasanya dadaku ini. Ingin sekali kuteteskan air mata yang mendesak sedari tadi ini. Ta-tapi... Jangan bodoh, Naruto! Kau seorang UZUMAKI NARUTO sekarang!

Karena nggak dapat seperti dulu, seperti aku yang dulu…yang hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis.  
>Tanpa kusadari, aku pun berdiri dan menerjang Sasuke. Kupukul sekuat tenaga pipi <em>porselen<em>-nya tersebut, membuncahkan semua rasa kesal, gembira, sedih, kecewa, marah…yang menumpuk di hatiku. Nggak peduli bahwa hal itu menyebabkan sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena terkoyak tinjuanku.

**Buagghh!**

"Brengsek! Sialan!" cercaku padanya.

Tinjuan-tinjuan terbaik milikki terus melayang di udara, menanti pendaratan yang kasar di wajah datar tersebut. Muak! Aku muak dengan wajahnya! Kenapa dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pukulanku… Oke! Ia menangkis pukulanku, tanpa niat membalas.

**Buaghh! Dug! Dug! Duagghh!**

Kali ini kakiku pun ikut bermain dalam irama kasar yang kulampiaskan untuk membuncahkan sesuatu di hatiku yang ingin meledak…untuk mengalihkan diriku dari kegiatan menangis, dan menangis terus. Untuk menunjukan bahwa aku telah berubah… BERUBAH MENJADI LEBIH KUAT.

"Apa maumu, hah, _Teme!_! Ke mana saja kau selama ini!" bentakku padanya sambil terus melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya menatapku datar sambil terus menangkis dan mengelak dari seranganku padanya yang bertubi-tubi. Apa maunya? Apa dia kira dia lebih hebat dariku? Heh! Lihat saja nanti!

Aku dan Sasuke terus beradu jotos tanpa mengindahkan kamar Sasuke yang kelewat mewah ini yang mulai berantakan akibat gerakanku yang beringas. Aku terlalu bernafsu untuk mendaratkan pukulanku yang kedua di wajahnya. Yah~ sejak pukulan pertamaku yang kulayangkan padanya tanpa persiapan yang dilakukan olehnya, pukulan mautku ini nggak ada yang mengenainya lagi.

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!" teriakku padanya.

Bukannya semakin lelah, aku malah semakin ingin meninju wajahnya yang tetap berekspresi datar tersebut. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya esok hari setelah pertemuan kita, aku sekeluarga memang akan pindah," jawabnya. "Itu semua karena perusahaan ayahku yang mulai berkembang pesat," lanjutnya lagi.

**DUG!**

Aku mengarahkan tendanganku ke wajahnya dan sukses ditahannya kakiku yang terbalut celana panjang sekolah itu. Aku menggeram marah dengan posisi kakiku yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke di depan wajahnya. "Lalu? Sama saja kan! Kau pembohong! Kau nggak pernah jadi temanku!" bentakku. Kuakui aku sedikit miris dengan kata-kata yang kulontarkan. Karena ternyata harapanku untuk memiliki teman sejati nggak pernah terkabul. Bahkan di saat aku merasa telah menemukannya, harapan itu harus jatuh kembali. Ini membuatku lebih sakit.

Aku menarik kakiku kasar dan dengan bersamaan itu, aku pun langsung bersiap mengarahkan tinjuku ke arahnya, tapi…seperti yang sudah-sudah, gagal.

"Saat liburan, aku selalu ke sana untuk bertemu denganmu, _Dobe_," jawabnya. Ia tetap menangkis semua seranganku yang kulancarkan dengan bertubi-tubi kepadanya. "Tapi, aku nggak pernah menemukanmu. Sehingga beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku berhenti untuk ke kota itu," lanjutnya.

Aku menggeram kesal. Entah ada apa, mungkin dia lengah…tendanganku berhasil telah mengenai pinggang kirinya. "Ukh!"

"Pembohong…" kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku. "KAU BOHONG!" teriakku sambil melancarkan kembali seranganku. "Kau nggak tahu apa-apa, _Teme!_ Kenapa kau nggak mencariku? Kenapa kau nggak bertanya dengan yang lain? Kenapa, hah? Kenapa sebegitu susahnya bagi orang kaya sepertimu mencari keberadaanku! KENAPAAA!"

Sungguh! Aku nggak yakin, air mata ini masih bisa kubendung. Hei, turuti aku, Air mata sialan! Kau milikku! Kenapa kau seenaknya! Jangan keluar, BODOH!

Di saat aku lengah, di saat perhatianku tidak terlalu fokus untuk menyerang seorang brengsek yang ada di hadapanku… Tanpa kuketahui, Sasuke meninju perutku dengan keras.

**BUAGHH!**

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Aku terbatuk-batuk nyeri sambil memegangi perutku yang seperti terbakar itu. Rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Tapi, rasa nyeri dan mual itu langsung tergantikan dengan perasaan hatiku yang marah serta jantungku yang kaget. Sasuke, di saat aku masih meratapi pukulan ngilunya di perutku, dengan segala kebrengsekannya, ia menjatuhkan diriku dalam posisi terlentang di tempat tidurnya dan menindihku.

Wajahku memerah dengan spontan. Kutatap mata _onyx_-nya yang serasa nggak bersalah itu dengan tatapan paling keji yang pernah kumiliki.

"Apa lagi maumu, hah! Bisakah sekarang aku pergi saja dari sini dan nggak pernah lagi bertemu denganmu, _Teme_!" tanyaku padanya. Bukan maksud menghindarinya karena aku merasa terpojokan dengan posisi ini… Yah, kuakui itu 50% benar, tapi alasanku yang utama adalah… menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk MENGHABISINYA! Kalian ingat? Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis selama dua hari ini. Setidaknya, aku butuh waktu satu hari penuh untuk memulihkannya.

Kulihat _Teme_ seperti tidak mempedulikanku. Aku yang semula diam dengan tatapan kejiku sambil memegangi perutku yang kurasa ergh.. semakin lebam ini, langsung berusaha mendorong dirinya yang menindihku. Tapi, sia-sia. Jangankan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, berhasil menggesernya pun tidak.

Mata _onyx_ itu terus saja menatapku intens. Menatap mata _sapphire_ milikku yang memberikan tatapan keji sebagai balasannya. Walau harus kuakui, aku merasa saat menatap mata tersebut, ada perasaan… tenang yang menyelimutiku?

Aku diam, hanya menatapnya dengan bengis. Ia juga diam. Tapi, nggak lama setelah itu, ia mulai memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena kau merasa aku sama saja dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu dulu," katanya. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tanganku yang ada di dadanya, yang kugunakan untuk mendorong tubuh itu tadi.

Ia menghela nafas. Kututup mataku sekilas saat kurasakan nafasnya itu menerpa wajahku. "Tapi, kau harus percaya, aku nggak pernah pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku… kita… akan terus bersama. Memang benar, sepertinya aku terlalu bodoh karena nggak memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuaku untuk mencari keberadaanmu saat itu. Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke lagi. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit menyesal saat menjelaskan itu padaku.

"Tapi, itu semua… mungkin, karena aku terlalu panik karena nggak dapat menemukanmu," lanjutnya lagi. "Dan saat kau berdiri di depan kelasku saat itu. Kau nggak tahu, betapa gembiranya diriku, Naruto. Walau,…aku merasa aneh…."

Tubuhku sedikit terlonjak saat mata _onyx_ Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapku tajam. Terlihat kilat marah di wajahnya yang belum pernah kulihat dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang katakan, _Dobe._ Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau menjadi 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang brengsek? Kau tahu, aku nggak suka. Di mana 'Namikaze Naruto' itu?" tanyanya dengan desisan tajam.

Entah kenapa, aku yang sudah nggak pernah merasa takut apa-apa lagi, kecuali Nenek Tsunade, malah menjadi takut dengan orang yang menindihku ini. Kurasakan tatapan tajam terus mengarah kepadaku, membuatku harus melirik ke arah lain.

"Na-namikaze Naruto telah 'mati'," jawabku singkat.

Dan aku pun harus merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kerah seragam sekolahku saat menjawabnya dengan seperti itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa dia mati?" tanya Sasuke geram.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sasuke yang mencengkran kerah seragamku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku merasakan memori-memori kenangan masa lalu yang buruk kembali terngiang, membuat rasa nyeri kembali menyerang kepalaku. Ugh! Aku nggak suka ini. Aku benci! Ingin kulupakan semuanya! Aku nggak sanggup mengingat itu semua!

Tapi, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku erat. "K-…ehk! Kau nggak tahu, _Teme_! Namikaze Naruto itu bocah sialan! Bocah lemah yang hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis! Bocah kesepian yang nggak tegar menjalani hidup! Aku muak dengan dia! Aku jijik! AKU BENCI JADI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriakku untuk mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang muncul kembali di hatiku. Kegelapan yang semula ingin kulenyapkan, malah terus muncul sampai permukaan. Ini membuat hatiku kembali sesak, sesak, dan sesak.

Kepalaku seperti mau pecah, hatiku seperti akan hancur, jantung seperti akan koyak. Tapi, semua itu dapat kembali normal, kembali seperti semula, kembali tenang, karena… kecupan hangat yang mendarat lembut di keningku yang tertutupi poni pirangku ini.

**Cup!**

Sontak saja, mataku langsung terbelalak lebar akan sengatan aneh yang langsung menyerang perutku bersamaan dengan kecupan lembut di keningku yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari keningku, ia menatapku lembut dan…penuh kasih sayang?

"Kau nggak perlu muak dengan dirimu sendiri, Naruto," katanya pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku seperti sewaktu dulu. Aku masih menatapnya dalam diam.

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Jika kau menjadi 'Uzumaki Naruto', semua orang malah semakin menjauhimu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jadilah seorang 'Namikaze Naruto' yang kuat dan tegar, mulai sekarang. Aku janji, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu…bersamamu…selamanya," katanya pelan. Ia memeluk tubuhku yang ada di bawahnya.

Kehangatannya, kelembutannya, bahkan tinjuannya…membuatku sadar. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku kecil sambil membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi kecengenganku kembali…menangis di dalam dekapannya. Ck, memalukan.

"Kau janji, hm? Kau akan bersamaku mulai sekarang, kan? Kau benar-benar menjadi sahabatku…teman sejatiku kan, _Teme_?" tanyaku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti di pipiku. Oh, My God, aku sangat menggelikan kali ini. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini?

Kurasakan Sasuke mengelus-elus rambutku, membuatku menutup mata untuk lebih merasakan saat-saat di mana aku merasa nyaman di dekapan Sasuke-_teme._

"Hn. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat," katanya sambil mengecup pipiku lembut. "Ngerti?"

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa dalam tangisku. Menangis dalam hangat tubuhnya. Hangat tubuhnya yang selalu memberikan kenyamanan buat diriku. Oke, cukup sudah perbuatanku yang menggelikan ini.

Aku mengusap bekas air mataku. Tangisku sudah berhenti, tapi kehangatan ini nggak akan kulepaskan begitu saja. "Mungkin, besok aku akan lebih memperbaiki sikapku_, Teme_," kataku padanya. "Hn."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Sasuke-_teme_ yang membuat pusing di kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Tapi, aku masih ingin memakai marga ibuku ini, _Teme._ Bolehkah?" tanyaku padanya.

Kurasakan Sasuke-_teme_ mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mempertemukan pandangan kami. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin kau nggak merubah dirimu terlalu _over,_ _Dobe_," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup keningku kembali.

Dan…  
>Aku tahu, hari-hariku nggak akan menghasilkan kenangan buruk lagi. Karena dengan bersama Sasuke-<em>teme,<em> orang yang paling kusayang –atau mungkin kucintai— saat ini, kami akan membuat kenangan indah bersama. Kenangan indah yang sangat banyak sampai kami bosan. Kenangan di mana hanya Aku dan Sasuke_-teme_ yang akan merasakannya. Kenangan yang akan mengubur mimpi burukku selama-lamanya.

Terima kasih, Sasuke_-teme_. Aku memang kuat, namun rapuh…tapi kau lah yang menjadi penyokongku.  
>Dan, bolehkah aku beranggapan, kisahku yang diawali dan dijalani dengan buruk….akan berakhir dengan bahagia nantinya? <em>Happily ever after<em>?

Hahhaa… Sasuke_-teme, I love you so much._

**.FIN.**

**.**

**.**

#merinding

Kok chap duanya jadi gini? Kok endingnya jadi gini! Sudah telat! Begini pula hasilnya… =="

ARRGHHH!

Sudahlah, maafkan aku… (_._)  
>Aku mengerjakan ini terburu-buru karena aku juga mengalami masa-masa ulangan yang berat di sekolah, ukh! Gara-gara ini juga aku telat publish! Ohh.. jangan lupakan Tousan yang dari kemarin-kemarin menolak mengisi modem karena nanti aku malah main-main bukan belajar! Huh!<br>Ulangan sialan! Aku nggak nyangka pas masuk tgl 7 itu tgl 8 dan seterusnya ulangan mulu, ck.. Nasib-nasib… Sudahlah, huft…

Terima kasih telah membaca fict ini dari awal hingga akhir. Thank you so muach! :* #jduakk!

Sebenarnya, aku agak ilfil ma ni fict dan ragu untuk update chap duanya karena—OHH! SANGAT MELENCENG DARI RENCANA SEKALI!

Tapi, kalo misalnya sangat sesuai rencana…sesuai banget ma video ending Naruto Shippuden yang 'Michi to You All', bisa nggak pantes untuk FID.. (udah telat banget woy!)  
>So, jadilah seperti ini… Dan untuk janjiku yang nggak membuat OGN..Ini masih nggak OGN, kan? Iya, kan? *o*<p>

Aih~ pokoknya maafkan aku dengan segala kekurangan fict ini~~

Akhir kata…

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Special Thanks:  
>Zurue Pink-chan yang bersedia membantu di chap satu<strong>

**Dan para reviewer di chap 1…  
>hatakehanahungry<br>sasunaru4ever  
>ChaaChulie247<br>Chary Ai TemeDobe  
>hihihi<br>Namikaze Trisha  
>ttixz lone cone bebe<br>Natsume Yuka  
>Rose<br>J  
>Monkey D eimi<br>Kelinci Merah  
>DesyFujoYaoi<br>Devangel Heavaell  
>tsukihime akari<strong>

**And You! :)  
><strong>


End file.
